the_noodle_dragon_innfandomcom-20200214-history
Restaurant
Description The first floor of the Inn houses its restaurant, originally called the Jade Tai. The Inn serves lunch and dinner foods from 10:30 am through 8:00 pm on Monday through Thursday and 10:00 am through 10:00 pm on Friday through Sunday. The front desk is located right to the front door where someone can get a menu or a key for a room. There is a small upstairs part of the restaurant for extra seating. This space can also be used for parties or important meetings. Booths line the left and back side of the restaurant while smaller tables and chairs. Next to the booths in the back is a hallway that leads to the kitchen, bathrooms, and elevator room. This floor has four jobs available: waiters, chefs, janitors, and front desk managers. Most of the time, the front desk is run by Jax Rho or the house manager, Mystogan Bite. Workers Waiters: 'Violetta '''Chefs: 'Phaedra 'Janitors: ' '''Front Desk Managers: Mystogan Inn Menu Appetizers Dumplings: 40 Meowth Coins A small savory ball of dough (usually made with suet) that may be boiled, fried, or baked in a casserole. Shrimp Toast: 55 Meowth Coins A dish made from small triangles of bread, brushed with egg and coated with minced shrimp and water chestnuts, then cooked by baking or deep frying. Spring Rolls: 45 Meowth Coins A snack consisting of rice paper filled with minced vegetables and usually meat, rolled into a cylinder and fried. Stir-Fry Lettuce Wraps: 60 Meowth Coins A meal with tangy marinated beef that's wrapped in refreshing lettuce leaves. Noodles Lo Mein: 55 Meowth Coins A dish with egg noodles. Has vegetables and a mix of meat or seafood of your choice. Yakisoba: 60 Meowth Coins A dish of fried noodles, egg, and served with a thick, sweetish sauce. Ramen (chicken, beef, shrimp, plain): 45 Meowth Coins The famous noodle style cooked with herbs and broth. Served plain or with chicken, steak, or shrimp. Mee Pok: 60 Meowth Coins A dish with noodles characterized by its flat and yellow appearance, varying in thickness and width. Served with steak or pork. Kelp Noodles: 45 Meowth Coins Thinly cut noodles made from kelp. A healthy, vegan alternative. Cold Served Somen: 40 Meowth Coins A dish of very thin white noodles made of wheat flour, less than 1.3 mm in diameter. Served cold with butter. Specialty Dragon Noodles: 60 Meowth Coins Noodles that are the Inn's main staple. A dish with thick white noodles with a special sauce, served with a mixture of fresh vegetables. Chicken Kung Pao Chicken: 60 Meowth Coins A spicy, stir-fried dish made with chicken, peanuts, vegetables, and chili peppers. General Tso's Chicken: 65 Meowth Coins A sweet deep-fried chicken dish with chicken, ginger, garlic, soy sauce, rice vinegar, and Shaoxing wine. Sesame Chicken: 60 Meowth Coins Similar to General Tso's but with a sweeter taste. Made with chicken and a sauce consisting of cornstarch and vinegar. Served with vegetables. Sweet and Sour Chicken: 55 Meowth Coins Chicken covered in a sauce made with salt, peppercorns, bell peppers, corn starch, brown sugar, rice wine vinegar, and chicken stock. Served with vegetables. Mongolian Chicken: 65 Meowth Coins Chicken covered in cornstarch, minced garlic, white & green onions, salt and pepper, chicken broth, sugar, and hoisin, oyster, and soy sauce. Pork Asian Sloppy Joes: 75 Meowth Coins Burger made with brown sugar, cider vinegar, chopped garlic and ginger, yellow onion, bell peppers, ground pork, green cabbage, and tomato, soy, and hot sauces. Sriracha Pork Stir-fry: 50 Meowth Coins Stir-Fry made with ground pork, garlic, yellow onion, bell peppers, brown sugar, green beans, sriracha, cilantro, and soy sauce. Mongolian Skewers: 55 Meowth Coins Pork skewers made with brown sugar, cornstarch, scallions, garlic, ginger, pork tenderloin, egg whites, and hoisin and soy sauces. Wonton Soup: 50 Meowth Coins Made with a flour dough, filled with pork, and submerged in broth with green onions and garlic. Beef Beef and Broccoli: 55 Meowth Coins Beef tenderloin boiled with broccoli florets, rice wine, white pepper, sugar, cornstarch, and soy and oyster water. Hoisin Beef: 60 Meowth Coins Grilled beef skirt steak with Chinese vinegar, sesame oil, ginger root, garlic, brown sugar, green onion, salt and pepper, and hoisin, soy, and hot sauces. Szechuan Beef: 65 Meowth Coins Round steak with cornstarch, ginger, red pepper flakes, garlic, green onion, dry sherry, and soy and chili sauces.